Bad Habit
by Maryana Snape
Summary: "Agent Todd, conference room, now!" Ow, Kate broke the rules and Gibbs is pissed. What's going to happen in that conference room? - Rated M. All consensual sex! Enjoy ;)


_**Hey guys. Here I come with my first NCIS fic. The first one wasn't supposed to be a "pornish" one, but I had an urge that I couldn't suppress. I'm more into "Tate" than "Kibbs", but Kibbs sex for me is just amazing.**_

_**The song title is based on The Offspring "Bad Habit".**_

_**As harsh as this may sound in the beginning, everything is consensual. **_

_**RATED M! MATURE READERS ONLY.**_

_**Hope you guys like it ;)**_

….

Gibbs burst furiously into the Bullpen, followed by a head bowed Kate and two incredibly-quiet Tony and Tim. They all dropped their stuff on their desks, except for Gibbs, who started walking to the stairs without even slowing down. "Agent Todd, conference room, now!"

Tony and Tim shared a stunned look, but said nothing. Kate didn't let out any sound of disagreement, or of agreement, for the matter, and silently followed Gibbs, not even taking of her NCIS hat or coat. McGee was astonished looking at the door that closed behind Kate. "He really can't-?"

"With Gibbs we can never know, Probie. But I didn't want to be Kate right now."

Kate stepped into the conference room and quietly closed the door behind her. The room was in semidarkness and the only light fell on table. Gibbs was pacing around it, and only by the position of his shoulders, the female agent could see he was definitely not happy. She took off her hat and held it in her hand, standing still in front of one of the extremes of the table, waiting for Gibbs to say something.

It felt like ages of silence, until he finally stopped pacing. He leaned in the opposite extreme of the table, his calloused hands holding the solid table top, and his strong voice filled the room. "You mean to tell me what the hell were you thinking, agent Todd?" She couldn't help fidgeting her fingers around the hat, but said nothing, looking down at the floor. "I'm waiting, agent Todd."

Kate didn't know what to say, but what she knew was that she could not defy Gibbs, so she had to come up with something. "I just reacted to the situa-"

"You reacted?" He snapped. "You're a special agent. React for you is trying to get yourself killed?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"That's obvious, isn't it, Kate?"

She looked down again, biting her lower lip. Silence filled the room again. Gibbs had to breathe slowly a few times to steady himself. The woman in front of him had the power to drive him crazy, crazy in levels that not even Dinozzo's stupidities could reach.

He slowly started crossing the room. Kate didn't follow his pace with her eyes, but she could feel him somewhere behind her, a few feet away, in the darkness.

He was checking her out. Her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places, and not even her baggy NCIS jacket and her messy ponytail ruined her adorable figure. She hadn't moved a muscle. He approached her and his hand slid slowly trough her firm ass, while the other hand was letting down her hair. She gasped. "G-gibbs, what-"

"Shhh." He whispered, his lips almost brushing her hair. Unexpectedly, his right hand came harshly land her right buttock. Kate let out a surprised gasp and stiffened under his grip. He held her tightly by the waist and forced her back a little down, so she was leaning on the table, and whispered again. "Shhhh. Don't fight me." He smacked her once more and she stiffened again and let out a pained groan. "Quiet, agent Todd." He ordered her, and applied an hard slap on her ass to make his point. He was fully aware this was wrong, but things were like he wanted. Another smack echoed in the room, just to be sure she had understood the rules. She didn't make a sound, but he could see her knuckles turning white.

She was completely stunned. How the hell was that situation happening? Her butt felt like a hot pan. Tears were almost threatening her eyes, but there was no way she was going to demonstrate that to Gibbs. _You're a Special Agent, for god's sake. _She closed her fists in the table until it hurt. Then, she felt his hands slithering to her front. Her heart skipped a beat. His hands found her jeans zipper, and, with no delays, he opened it. Kate stiffened again, and he repeated in a whisper. "Don't fight me, Kate." His voice sent a shiver through her spine. He removed her jeans quite harshly, leaving her exposed in her grey lacy panties. The skin of her ass that wasn't covered by the fabric was in a light shade of pink, which Gibbs found interesting, considering he had only give her a few smacks. He slid his hands to her almost bare bottom, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his palms. He could feel her relaxing under him. _Well, that can't be, am I right? _And so, mercilessly and out of nowhere, he smacked her bare ass with a hard open hand, earning a pained gasp from the woman under him. He repeated the move, leaving a perfectly shaped five fingers' mark on her flawless skin, and she gasped again. "Seriously, Kate, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll have to use my belt." His warning didn't pay much, since that the next smack made Kate let out a repressed scream.

"Gibbs, please stop, I can't take it!" Her voice was chocked, but he was sure it wasn't from tears. At least integrally. He had another things on his mind. He slid his hand back to the front and into the grey lacy, and quickly found what he was looking for. He slid a finger into her wet folds without warning, and Kate moaned, this time definitely not from pain. He slid another one, and she moaned louder, arching her back a bit. He used his thumb to caress her clit a bit, and then he took his hand off her panties. He forced her to turn her body so she was facing him.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, and what they saw in each other's eyes was pure lust.

Kate's mouth quickly engulfed his in a passionate kiss, as he held her tightly to him, feeling her bare legs against the cloth of his trousers. She quickly made him get rid of his jacket and found the base of his shirt, pulling it up. He allowed her to also take off his trousers, leaving him in tight black boxers. "My turn, Katie." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her down her neck. He removed her jacket down her arms and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving in a grey lacey bra matching the panties. She ran her soft hands through his back, and kissed his collarbone, while he tenderly kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She was quite smaller than him, and she couldn't reach his mouth, so he gently put his hands in her ass, soothing it to make up for his previous acts, and picked her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carefully placed her in the edge of table, careful not to drop her too severely. Kate turned her attention to his boxers, but he stopped her. "Not yet, Kate." He unclasped her bra and slid the straps of it down her shoulders, releasing her small yet adorable breasts. His mouth drifted to her right breast, while his hands cupped both of them. His tongue teased one of her nipples, while his hand pinched the other one, making Kate moan in pleasure and bury her nails on Gibbs' back. After, he kneeled slowly, sliding his hands from her breasts to her waist and then to her tights. He spread her legs apart and contemplated her most intimate folds, waiting for him to satisfy it.

He was determined to delay her satisfaction, by keeping her in the edge for as longer as possible. His tongue circled her clit and she cried out in pleasure, burying her hands in his grey hair. He used his whole mouth to cover her throbbing point, and slid one finger, then another, into her once more, making her pull his hair harder and scream out his name. "Gibbs! Don't… Don't stop!" She gasped. "I'm close!" It took a few thrusts of his fingers to shutter her completely, making her scream and her muscles contract in pleasure. He welcomed her juices in his mouth, tasting her and feeling her squirm beneath him.

She panted heavily when he stood up and his met hers. "I'm pretty… sure… that's illegal." She gasped.

"What?" He asked, in a tone that drove her crazy. "Tease you?" He rubbed his hard cock around her entrance, making her gasp harder. "Satisfy you?" Kate dug her nails on his back, feeling his vigorous member around her sensitive parts. She tried to tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, hoping that would satisfy her needs, but it only served increase the pressure of his cock on her clit. "Fuck you?" And saying that, he unexpectedly turned her around so she was facing the table and mercilessly penetrated from the behind. She cried out in both pleasure and pain, adjusting his enlarged member in her pussy. He started thrusting hard inside her, holding her by her tights.

She could feel a second orgasm building in her belly. Gibbs had a way to touch her, to satisfy her, to _fuck her_, that drove her crazy. "I'm getting there, Gibbs!"

_Well, that can't be, am I right? _He thought, so he leant over her and whispered on her ear, licking her earlobe. "Not yet, Katie." She let out a whimper when he pulled out of her, leaving her eager for his touch. He turned her around so she was again facing him, and smirked at her. "I'm flipping you like a pancake."

She was too ecstatic to appreciate his jokes, and pulled his head to hers and kissed him furiously. If his mouth was available, he would have laughed at her sudden act of desperation: agent Todd, who used to protect the President of the United States, shattered by the most carnal emotions. He slid her across the table, making room for him to step into the table top, kneeling in front of her. She leaned on her elbows to be able to face him. "Do you pretend to me make me wait much longer?"

He didn't even answer: he grabbed her tights, to lift her back from the table a bit, and entered her again. She screamed out in pleasure, while he trusted deep, repeatedly against her cervix, leaving her absolute no doubts that this would be quick.

…

Meanwhile, outside.

"McGee, I bet Gibbs can feel your stare through the door."

The younger agent turned his eyes away from the door. "I-I just find it odd…"

"What? Gibbs and Katie having a sex marathon in the conference room?"

"No, I'm already used to that. I find odd those two together…"

….

There she was: the Christian-raised-good girl, laying completely naked in a reunion's table, being fucked mercilessly by her boss, panting like a russian hooker. Another deep thrust of him and she lost it completely: supernova of colours burst in her eyes and her body trembled from pleasure. He was right after her, depositing his warm fluids in her delicate womb.

He got out of her and sprawled himself backwards over the table top, taking her in her embrace, while she entangled her legs on his, both of them panting hard. "Wow." She was able to let out between breaths.

"Yep. That's what they all tell me." She slapped affectionately in the shoulder. He caught her hand and looked at her. "Now seriously, Kate. The way you put yourself in front of that gun for that woman was really irresponsible. Things could have gone really wrong."

"I know…" She said, absently playing with the silver grey hair in his chest. " But I couldn't help it."

"I know you couldn't." He stroked a lock of brown hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly. "Did I hurt you?"

"How could you ever hurt me?"

"You have these crazy fantasies. Sometimes I feel like I'm too harsh on you."

"Oh, you are, and I love it. I love when you threaten me with your belt. It sounds so sexy."

"We can still try it." He smirked, smacking her ass a little harder than he intended.

"Ouch. Not now. Maybe some other time."

"It's a deal."

Kate turned her head to the door. "Do you think they're getting curious out there?"

"You do realize it's Tony we're talking about."

"Do you think they know we're together?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Obviously."

She let her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "This is turning into a bad habit."

…..

_**Liked it? Review it ;)**_


End file.
